Prisoner
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta got surgery to help heal them. During Katniss's procedure, a chip was placed inside her brain, that allows the Capitol to tap into her mind and control her. Will Katniss ever be able to break free, or will Snow force her to plunge the golden blade through her heart? Rated T for language.
1. Imprisoned

**A/N Hey so this is yet another new story that I'm trying out. Um Katniss is supposed to be really out of characteR, so yeah. I hope you enjoy chapter 1! :)**

Katniss's POV

I get out of surgery, after waiting for what seems like forever, and I dash over to Peeta's room to make sure that he is okay. When I enter his face lights up, and I run over to embrace him in a hug. He holds me tight and I never want to let go, sometimes I wish our relationship was real. I wouldn't actually tell him, but I think I'm starting to really like him, but he sadly doesn't feel the same way. He asks his doctor if he can be release, she tells us it's fine, though we have to keep rested, and to be careful. The last part confuses me until I realize that one of his legs isn't real. Peeta catches me staring, and smiles,

"I'll do what ever it takes to keep you safe." I blush, and one of the doctors smiles. Peeta attempts to stand up, but falls almost instantly. I tell him to lean on my shoulder, and we hop out of the hospital, laughing at the confused glances we are receiving.

We walk back to the Hunger Games 'holding facility' giggling and talking about anything, that doesn't depress us. When suddenly, the last words I would ever say come out of my mouth,

"Peeta, I think I'm in love with you." His eyes widen, and he seems overjoyed.

"You are?" I open my mouth to respond, but instead of me talking, something else makes me say no. Peeta's face drops and I feel terrible, what just happened, I think to myself. I try to shake the thought, but it won't go away. We approach the building, looking confused and glum, and I see Haymitch waiting outside.

"Hey Haymitch," I say sweetly, which surprises all of us. Usually I greet him with a sarcastic remark, and my face I was wearing seconds ago makes me seem bipolar but he brushes away my cheerfulness, and starts to whispers in our ears.

"We have a problem." I look up at him concerned, "See the president isn't happy that you two defied the capitol." Peeta and I exchange a worried look.

"Well what are they going to do to us?" Haymitch shakes his head,

"I haven't figured it out yet, but lets just say they don't take these thing lightly." I shiver on the inside, but find that I'm laughing. Peeta and Haymitch look confused, so Peeta speaks up for the two of them,

"Um Katniss, are you okay." I shake my head no.

"Guys, what the hell is going on with me?" It's almost as if somebody else is controlling what I say, and do, and it's really freaking me out. I look into Peeta's eyes, but I can tell that he is still hurt from what I said earlier. If only I could tell him that in fact I do think I'm in love with him, but something isn't letting the words come out. Not wanting, to hurt myself even more by saying something that I don't mean, I turn to Haymitch who is staring at my oddly, almost as if I'm a puzzle piece, and he's figuring out where he's going to place me. Suddenly, his eyes light up, and I know that he's figured something out. "Haymitch what.." He shushes me, and directs us both back up to the pent house.

"Okay, we can talk now, and Katniss I'm pretty sure I know what is going on with you." I nod my head, but he doesn't continue,

"Well are you going to tell us or." He doesn't respond and I start to get pissed. "Haymitch," I start in a sickly sweet voice. But before I can continue my arm lifts up and slaps him. Haymitch, is stunned, but somehow knows not to say anything, and Peeta is looking a me like I'm some kind of monster. I can feel the tears build up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, so my face reddens, and my eyes start to get puffy. Before I do anything else I look Haymitch in the eyes and ask

"Please Haymitch, tell me what is happening to me." He sighs,

"Katniss your not going to like the answer, well you or Snow." Snow, I question silently. But before I personally can say anything, my voice escapes my mouth, with somebody else's words.

"Good job Haymitch, you figured it out. It's too bad that you can't do anything about it, though isn't." My eyes widen with fear, "Haymitch?" I ask my voice shaking in the process.

"Katniss, President Snow, somehow put a chip in your brain, which means that they can control you when ever they want to." I hear a laugh ring through my head and I shiver. Haven't I gone through enough, I ask Snow through my mind. I just hear him snicker, and I feel his prensence leave my brain, well for now anyway.

**A/N Cliffhanger, kinda sortaish. So I would like to thank GirlOnFire99 for keeping me distracted while I was attempting to write this chapter, lol jk girl. Check out her story's she's amazin! I want to see what you guys think of this story before I update, but I will update either tommorow or Saturday :). Please review ( If u do I will update sooner.) Thnx!**


	2. Haymitch's friend

**A/N Hey guys so thnx for reviewing alerting, and favoriting :). Now here's chapter 2!**

Katniss's POV

I can't stand this, I feel weak and I don't think I will be able to live, knowing that most of my actions won't even be my actions. Snow has already, destroyed my relationship with Peeta, he thinks I'm a freak, and quite honestly I think I'm a freak too. Snow's words replay in my brain, there's nothing you can do about it. I take a deep breath and try to calm down, but it doesn't work. I'm acting like a child, I'm pretty sure that they are toying with my emotions, I never let people see me sad, and now here I am sitting in a corner bawling my eyes out. Haymitch walks over to try to comfort me,

"Katniss your going to be okay." I shake my head,

"No I'm not, Haymitch I'm scared. What are they going to do to me, what can they do to me." I cry harder and Haymitch pulls me in for a hug. It feels nice to have someone, that strangly enough knows exactly what I'm going through, then it hits me how does Haymitch know what I'm going through. "Wait how do you know about this?" He tells me that they did the exact same thing to some one he was close with. I try to get some more information out of him, but he refuses by saying he doesn't want to talk about it. Suddenly a picture clouds my vision. I see Haymitch in the meadow, with a golden haired girl. They look like they are in the middle of a conversation, and when I start to hear voices.

"Haymitch, I have to tell you something," the girl says with a grim expression. He nods and waits for her to continue, "When I got out of the games, the did something to my brain so they can control me. I love you, but I don't want you to get hurt, so I can't be with you anymore, I'm so sorry." His face drops, the girl strarts to cry.. Haymitch tries to grab her hand, but she doesn't let him. The girl apoligizes once more and then walks away. A new picture clouds my head, I see the same girl, but this time with a knife plastered in her chest, dead as can be.

I jolt back to reality so suddenly that Haymitch jumps back,

"Katniss what..." I cut him off midsentence,

"Haymitch, she died, they're going to have me kill myself." His face pales,

"How did you know about that?" I try to respond, but Snow has a different idea, and decides that he will be doing the talking,

"Aw poor Haymitch, you tried to save your little friend and failed, so your trying to help save Katniss. How sweet, but guess what, there's no way to stop me, I don't know why I even bother telling you this though, since you already know what I am capible of." I curl myself up in a ball, and try to stop talking, because I can see the grief written in his face. Finally I'm successful, but I'm left with a depressed Haymitch, and the emotions of a terrified 16 year old girl. It takes a while, but I finally manage to get him back to normal, well as normal as Haymitch gets, and he tells me about his friend.

"You remind me so much of her, she was spunky, and would do anything to make a point, which ultimatly is what she did. I loved her so much, but she wouldn't let me help her." He sighs, and I give him a hug. After talking, I feel a little better, so I walk to my room and fall asleep.

I'm trapped in a pitch black room, I try to scream for help, but there isn't anyone around. A bright light shines in my eyes, and I see none other than President Snow standing in front of me.

"What do you want from me," I scream. It takes a few moments, but Snow answers my question with no emotion what so ever,

"Your life. Katniss you deserve to die, you brought shame to your country when you defied the capitol. Does it make you feel good to see that you're destroying a perfect nation? Do you know what's going to happen Katniss? You are going to die, and Peeta will be named victor, and everyone will forget you existed, except for him, which is his punishment."

"How did you become such a cold hearted person," I yell. "How does somebody get so screwed up that they gang up on a teenage girls and boys by killing twenty three of them a year. You are a sick person Snow." He glares at me coldly.

"Katniss your petty insults mean nothing to me, you are just some messed up girl, that can't control herself. They'll send you away, nobody will want to know you, because you'll me the crazy chick, with voices in her head. It'll get so bad that you will take a knife and stab yourself in the heart, just so you won't get rejected by society." Snow doesn't know as much as he thinks he does about me, becasue I have never been accepted. People have always thought of me as psycho.

"I don't care what people think of me Snow," I say felling acomplished for out smarting him. Of course that feeling washes away, when I find that he knows how to make me crack.

"What about what Peeta thinks, you love him and he thinks that your a monster remember. You'll never get a chance with him now, he's scared of you, and now he hates you." I shake my head and repeatedly scream no, before waking up in a cold sweat. I gasp for air, when I see the silver bladed knife laying beside me.

**A/N So how'd you like it? Please review and check out my other stories. Also for the next 3 days I am having a write-a-thonish thing where I will be updating, and putting up a bunch of new stories daily :). Thnx!**


	3. Visions

**A/N Day 2 of the write-a-thon... Now here's chapter 3.**

Katniss's POV

I jump back, and scream for Haymitch. He comes rushing in, with Peeta by his side.

"Katniss what's wrong," he asks concerned. I point to the knife laying beside my pillow.

"How the hell did that get there," I ask. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Tell me what happened in your dream," I look at him questionably, "Just tell me."

"Well I was in a dark room, and Snow came in. He was telling how I shouldn't be alive, because I am destroying Panem, and then he said people will think I'm crazy. I told him he was wrong, and I don't care what they think, but then he brought up..." I don't finish my sentence because tears start to drip down my face.

"Katniss I need you to tell me who he brought up." I shake my head, and point my eyes towards Peeta, who thankfully doesn't see. "Peeta can you please give us a second." I can tell he is hurt, but he walks out without a word.

"Peeta, he said that Peeta would never love me, that he thinks I'm a monster." The tears get heavier.

"He has always loved you, even before the arena, he was just scared to tell you. Why do you think he went with the careers, he wanted to protect you. He told me about the bread, and ever since then Peeta has been madly in love with you." I sniffle,

"Really!" Haymitch nods but Snow's irratating voice pops into my head once again.

"Don't listen to him, he just doesn't want to feel responsible for another death. Katniss you know that Peeta doesn't love you. Haymitch just thinks that as long as he gives you false hope, you'll stay alive, but he's wrong. Either way, I am going to make sure that you will take that knife in his hand, and peirce it through your ice cold heart."

"No," I scream at the air. "You're sick Snow, and you are not going to control me, I am my own person. I don't care if you can screw with my head, but you won't kill me."

"Oh really." I am hit with a sharp stabbing feeling, that makes me fall to my knees, and scream at the top of my lungs. The last thing I see is Peeta rushing into the room before my eyes close, and reality fades away.

I'm not in the Hunger Games building anymore. I'm back home, and in my bedroom.

"Prim!" I call estatic to finally see my sister again. Instead of Prim my mother comes in,

"Katniss don't hurt me, but your sister doesn't want to see you," my face dulls.

"Why not?" I ask. "Because she thinks that your crazy." My mother runs out of the room terrified of what I might do next, and it quite honestly it hurts, but this is just what Snow wants. I won't let him terrify me any longer. My surroudings change, and I am now in the middle of town. People are glaring at me and I hear my name being passed around. They say that I'm crazy, and that the games changed me, now I'm the person everyone fears. I clear my head, I can't let them get to me. I take a deep breath and walk away from everyone, when I see Peeta with another girl. She looks almost exactly like me with the exception of her hair color. I walk closer to see what they are saying.

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing having to deal with such a crazy person. How did you deal with it?" The girl asks.

"Well I pretended to love her, you know to get the viewers to love me, and then I got out and she got all weird. I don't know why I ever bothered, she clearly has issues." He leans in, kisses the girl passionatly, and I feel as terrible. I run away as fast as I can tears pouring down my face. Why, why do I have to be in love with Peeta Mellark, why did I have to defy the capitol, why does my brain have to partically be controled by a monster. I try to clear my head, becasue I know that I can't let Snow's illusions get to me, but I can't help it. his illusions feel so real, and they make me want to give up. I take a deep breath, and close my eye. I count to ten, but when I open my eyes, I'm switched back to reality, with a crying Peeta and a terrified Haymitch, leaving me to wonder, what the hell happened?"

**A/N So how'd you like the chapter, and what did happen? I honestly haven't thought of it yet so we'll all see what happens. Please, please review! (If you do I will give you a super special shout out in chapter 4!) Thnx guys!**


	4. Only a Matter of Days

**A/N Day three, is almost over, but I'm keeping my promise and going to post this chapter tonight! Here it is!**

Katniss's POV

I look at there expressions confused,

"Um guys, what the hell happened." They look at each other first relieved and then really confused. I try to forget their expressions, and just focus on what happened. Haymitch, finally relizes that Peeta won't talk, so he tells me.

"Well when you passed out, Peeta here start freaking out. Truthfully if I had never seen it I would be too, but the problem is since you visions are being controled, your body goes into a state of shock, and starts basically moves on it's own. (**Idk guys, it's 11:30 so deal with that excuse**) So Peeta basically had a mental break down because he was so worried. I tried to explain to him that if he woke you up then there could be some complications."

"What do you mean by complications?" I ask concerned, and now feeling glad Haymitch was here.

"Well you have to wake up from the dreams yourself, if someone else causes you to, then in my friends case, you can never escape it. She was physically moving, but the capitol people took what was really happening, and fused it with her dreams, she was always screaming which led people to actually think she was becoming insane. She thought I was trying to kill her, but I was really just trying to save her..." He stops, and I see something, that I have never seen in Haymitch before, love. Though having seen him at his worst, it sounds like a forgien concept, but I can tell that he truly loved this girl, and would've done anything to keep her safe, unfortanatly he didn't suceed. I try to comfort him, but he shakes it off and pretends to be more concerned about me. "So what were your visions about this time?"

"Well I was back in my house, and I called for Prim, but my mother came in instead, she called me a monster and ran out the room scared I might react. Then I was in town square, I heard my name echoing around, and felt the stares as I passed, but I still kept my head straight until I got to the end of the street. I saw a girl that looked almost identical to me, she was sdking Peeta how he could've ever been with me. What got me crying was the fact that Peeta, was saying how it was just an act and that he always knew that I had issues. He kissed the girl and I fled in tears." Peeta looks at me, and I think he is about to cry,

"Katniss I swear I would never do anything like that to hurt you. I've felt like this for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it. Anyway Katniss I love you." My heart fills with joy, and a smile brightens my face.

"Really?" I ask. Peeta looks at me funny,

"Really what?"

"Well you said that you loved me, didn't you?" He shakes his head,

"No, I asked if you were okay, but now that you brought it up, Katniss I really do love you."

"I love you too Peeta," I say. "Wait then why did I think he said it before." We turn to Haymitch who is shaking his head vigerously.

"Katniss, I don't want to have to tell you this, but that means that they now have full control over you."

"What do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"It means that, your time is limited, they will kill you within a matter of days..."

**A/N So happy ending I know right. I got it up on time, yay! Sorry I know it's short, but I tired! Okay so Ill do shout outs in chapter 5 cuz I want to sleep :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Nightlock :D

**A/N Hey guys, so this chapter I am actually using a reader's vision, because I loved it so much, I changed it a bit not wanting to copy though, so thank you so much vvvanessa! Now chapter 5!**

Katniss's POV

Even though I knew this was going to happen soon, I'm not prepared and burst into tears. my body falls to the ground, and I feel weak and helpless. Now Peeta and I can never be together, Haymitch can never have his redemption, and I won't ever be the same.

"So what now, do I just give up," I ask confused of what other options there are. Haymitch shakes his head, and stares at me shocked.

"Um we never, just give up, we are going to put up one hell of a fight before you come even close to touching a knife. Hopefully you won't ever touch a knife again. Katniss you're the girl on fire, give them more flames before you burn out." I smile, ever since yesterday morning Haymitch has been really sweet to me and Peeta, I know it's because of my appending death, but it's still nice. I'm going to miss my life, being able to do what I want to, but Haymitch is right, I am a fighter, and my flames won't be easy to burn out. The day goes by in somewhat of a daze, we had the Ceaser Flickerman interviews, and I surprisingly didn't have any help from Snow answering my questions. He did make me fall, but everyone helped me and I wasn't ingured, which made it quite enjoyable to make fun of Snow in my mind, who cursed me out. That was the only interference I had all day, so I was nervous about what my dream is going to be like. I go into my room, tired but happy, and go into the bathroom to wash my hair, hard from the amount of hairspray it contains . As I start to smell the fruiting fragerences of the soaps, I start to find it hard to breathe. I get dizzy, and the intoxicating perfumes, cause me to pass out.

I'm back in the woods of district 12, hunting with my best friend Gale. We shoot a few animals before sitting down to eat.

"We could do it you know, run off, live in the woods."

"They'd catch us, we wouldn't make it five miles. Besides I have Prim and you have your brothers, we can't just abandon them."

"I would make it five miles, I'd go that way," he points to the forest laying in front of us, leading to the now barren district 13. I shake my head,

"I'm sorry Gale, but I can't." Suddely his expression turns cold, and his voice deepens.

"Here I picked some berries for you." I smile, and try to ignore his behaivor before, and pop the berries into my mouth. I bite into the soft berry, and just as I the syrup-like substance inclosed starts to drip farther into my mouth, my throat starts to close up.

"Gale... What... Was.. That.." I cough.

"Nightlock I picked some earlier."

"But.. Why.."

"Because you aren't yourself anymore Katniss, you're too dangerous. First you defy the capitol, and now you are destroying Panem. You're crazy, and need to be stopped before you hurt somebody. You need to die, you deserve to die." I see him walk away, before taking my last breath, and fluttering my eyes shut.

**A/N So what happens now? I'll try to figure it out :)! Also the chapter's are going to be a lot shorter, but it will allow me to update faster. Shout out time**

**Barbiecat16**

**katrissmellark**

**Fangfan11**

**PrimroseCullen**

**HG Anonymous Fan**

**Smileshappy24**

**GirlOnFire99**

**and finally...**

**vvvanessa for giving me this chapter's vision.**

**Please, please, please, please, PLEASE Review, even if you don't like it, please give feedback on how to make ithe story better, but no flames please. THnxxxxx!**


	6. A Hospital Visit

**A/N Hey Guys, it's been a couple days, but here's chapter 6!**

Peeta's POV

After waiting for what seems like forever, I knock on the bathroom door signaling Katniss to hurry up. When she doesn't respond, I curiously turn the brass door knob, only to find that she locked it. I wait a few more minutes before getting worried, and using my new leg, I kick the door down. At first I don't see her, and figure that she is probably in her room waiting, and someone locked the door by accident on their way out, but when I turn to leave my heart shatters.

"Haymitch," I scream at the top of my lungs, I need him here with me before I go and kill Snow. He walks in annoyed, but as he sees Katniss's lifeless body and my tears dripping onto her delicate face. He shakes his head and mumbles,

"No, no she can't, they wouldn't, she has to…." He says a few other words that I don't make out, but there is something wrong.

"What the hell is going on Haymitch, is she dead, did those fucking bastards kill her?" I go on about how much I hate the capitol, and the fact that their main purpose in life is to kill children. Haymitch leans over to inspect her body.

"She isn't dead, well not yet anyway. Something happened to her in her dream, which has caused her to get in some sort of shock. She is still alive, at least for now, but it's important that we get her help now." I nod and pick up her up and carry her out of the building.

We arrive at the hospital in a state of panic. In the time frame given to us, we find the newest looking capitol doctor, and recruit her to help us out. She agrees immediately and directs Haymitch and I to a small room. I place Katniss on the bed, but turn away before something bad happens. I stare at the wall feeling shocked, betrayed, and scared. Then I think about Snow, and how I have to sit here in pain, praying for the life of the one thing that matters to me, while he gets to live a life that most people would kill for, and insists on being a dictator by killing one girl that he underestimated. Rage fills me as I realize that he feels no pain in ruining innocent people's lives. As much as he wants to say that Katniss defied him, and cause an issue, he brought this on himself. He had a chance to stop the games, but he didn't and quite honestly shit happens, and unfortunately it happened to him. How does a person become so cold, that killing children becomes entertainment? Katniss isn't the one who needs to die here, it Snow. A thought flickers into my head and I grin widely. Haymitch unfortunately see's the change in my expression and nudge's me in the ribs.

"Don't you dare go after him, unless you want the love of your life dead as well." I shake my head,

"No, Haymitch I am going to make him listen to me, I will kill him if that is what it comes down to. I will make sure Katniss stays safe." He grabs my arm and pulls me into the hallway.

"You think killing him will make a difference, trust me I tried that, even if you did kill him you wouldn't be able to stop him. Snow has people, and if he dies than I guarantee Katniss will die as well." I close my eyes and turn my head down towards the floor. I won't risk Katniss life, but I'm willing to risk my own. When Haymitch turns to reenter the room, I take off in the opposite direction, ready to give Snow a piece of my mind.

**A/N Sorry the chapter is short but they are going to be, I have two tests on Friday, a speech and a outline, plus a German quiz! Yay! (Note insert sarcasm here.) So lol if you read the last sentence, I find the way I phrased it funny. Well be an amazing fan or hater, and review (no terrible flames please. Thnx guys!**


	7. The Truth About Snow

**A/N Hola people:D. So I have like 3 projects due on Weds so I'm trying to update all my stories tonight. Anyway, here's chapter** **7**

Peeta's POV

I approach Snow's office full of confidence, but when I grab the door knob ready to barge in, every bit disappears and I'm left feeling inconfident. I take a deep breathe, and repeatedly remind myself that this is for Katniss. I throw open the door, only to find Snow sitting at his desk, expecting my arrival. Two peacekeepers grab me, and Snow walks over smirking.

"Put him down," he commands. The peacekeepers look confused but drop me and leave the room without a word. I run up to Snow and punch his pale face. He bites his lip, trying hard not to fight back,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I raise my eyebrow, resisting the urge to punch him again. "If I press this button, she dies." I glare at him coldly,

"What do you want Snow?" I spit disgusted. He walks closer and puts his mouth to my ear,

"Revenge," he whispers. I shiver, but quickly recover.

"How," I ask. "How did you get so screwed up? How did you become such a bastard, that killing a 16 year old, was more important than fixing a mess that ultimately you created?" His face reddens, and in one motion, he pins me up against the wall, holding me up by my neck, slowly suffocating me.

"You want to know the truth, I was in the Hunger Games too. When I was 17 years old I was reaped for the 27th Hunger Games with the girl I was in love with. We had been dating in secret for a while, and our mentor thought it would be a good idea if we used it to get sponsors. We got them, but we had defied the capitol as well, so they killed the love of my life. And right before she closed her eyes I swore that I would get my revenge. I became president, and made you and Haymitch and everybody else feel the exact pain I felt."

"Is this how she would've wanted you to mourn her. By hurting other people just like your president hurt you. Your just as bad as he is, actually your worse. You don't want revenge, you just want power. Snow you are a terrible person, whoever loved you certinally wouldn't now."

"Shut the hell up, you little bastard. You didn't know her, so don't make assumptions. He realises his hands and I fall to the ground, I vaugly see him take the little remote off his desk and press the red button, before closing my eyes, and saying goodbye with tears streaming down my face.

**A/N OMFG! Haha somebody died, but you don't know who. It is either Snow, Katniss, Peeta, or the best person in this story Haymitch. Teehee until the next chapter:D. Please fill the box below with words! Lol Thnx :D**


	8. Goodbye

**A/N Grr,I'm tired and I can't fall asleep so I'm writting our boredom. **  
**Teehee, I'm soooo mean! Well let's see if your predictions were right! **  
**Enjoy!**

Snow's POV

He won. That little bastard defeated me. Well kind of defeated me.  
Katniss isn't the only one that we can control, since the too had the  
surgery, Peeta and Haymitch are as well, the question is who do I kill.  
I can't kill Katniss, she has to do that, and shatter Peetas's heart,  
so my only clear choice is Haymitch. As much as I want to press  
Peeta's button, I resist the urge knowing that he still hasn't paid.  
He needs to know how it feels to become a 'heartless bastard,' he needs  
to feel the pain I felt, and that Haymitch felt. I grab one of the  
three remotes and walk over to Peeta's body.

"Say goodbye for me Peeta." I whisper before pressing down on the big  
red button.

Katniss's POV

My eyes pop open, and I stare at the ceiling out of confusion. I know  
that I'm in the hospital again, but the question is why. I think back  
to earlier when I was in the bathroom. I had a vision but of who? I  
keep digging, and think that it was about Gale. We were in the meadow  
and just like reaping day, he asked me to leave with him, but that's  
all I can remember. My head aches, and I feel nauseous instantly. I  
close my eyes, but pictures of Snow's success cloud my vision, so I  
deal with the pain of sight. It takes me a few minutes to take in my  
surrondings, there are multiple doctors spread throughout the room, but  
they aren't concerned about me. I clear my throat loudly, but not one  
doctor acknowledges me.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?" I question. One doctor  
turns,

"I'm so sorry Katniss, but it seems that your friend is gone." What  
are they talking about, is Peeta dead? Tears fall down my face when I  
hear a soothing voice ring throughout the hospital.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams. The door slams open, and Peeta's relieved  
face turns glum.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" He points down at the floor. Using all my  
strength, I manage to pull myself off he bed, and look at the sight in  
front of me. My heart drops instantly, when i see my mentor laying on  
the floor surronded by a pool of blood.

**A/N So how is it? I know that it's super short, but deal with it :D **  
**Once again please take like 30 seconds of your time and write some **  
**words in the box below. I know that people read this story, so even if **  
**it's anonymous please take the time to write a review. If you do I **  
**will give you a shout out in chapter 9! Amazing right:D Lol Thnx!**


	9. The First Kill

**A/N Hey Bro's and Bra's lol. Dont hate me cuz I killed Haymitch.I was going to bring him like back to life but I over did that in PC so...Yeah,here's chapter 9 :D**

Katniss's POV

Tears flow rapidly from my eyes. Fuck you, I tell Snow, who just chuckles. Peeta runs over to me and encloses me in a hug, and though it comforts me, I can't seem to show any emoition except for sadness. I can feel Snow's presence in the back of my brain, but he doesn't do anything. I know that he want's me to feel the pain and sorrow, so when the knife pierces through my heart, I will want to do it. I hear Haymitch's voice ring throughout the room,

"Katniss stay strong, don't let him break you. Right before they burn you out, ignite a new spark." I nod,

"Don't worry Haymitch, they can't burn out my fire." Peeta looks at me strangly, then I realize that Haymitch isn't actually here, and I'm talking to mid air. I snap back into waht I think is reality, but something is wrong. Peeta isn't here anymore, I am trapped in a room with Snow. Though instead of talking he expresses his words into visions of terror.

I'm walking through the barren land of what used to be district 12, Ikilled all of the people that lived here. It's my fault they died. If I hadn't rebelled then the streets would be filled with children skipping back from school, and men and woman in deep conversation. I shake my head. No, I tell myself, don't by into it. The scene gets more grusome when Snow realizes that I'm not going down this easy. Dead bodies surrond the area, and the smell of blood fills the air. I take a deep breath, I can do this, I repeat over and over. I walk to where my old house was, only to find the recently killed body of Prim. The tears start, but I keep reminding myself that this is sll a dream, this didn't actually happen. I close my eyes not wanting to see anymore and just run. I climb through the hole in the fence, grab my bow, and do what I love most. Hunting. I catch a few rabbits, and light a fire, that has a mind of it's own. The flames fly around me scourching my frail body. My skin burns, and the pain is unbearable.

"There's another option," Snow tells me. Suddenly a golden blade appears in front of me. "Just plunge it through your heart and all the pain will just disapear."

"No!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but the more the fire burns the more I want to grab the knife. I reach out, and touch the tip of the blade. I scream out from the pain, and jolt up back into the real reality. After I catch my breath, I turn to my side, to not only see the haunting blade, but it's first victum lying dead on the floor.

**A/N Okay even I'm a little creeped out, and hopefully u are too. I luv the creepyness of this ending. Well please Review! Shout outs will be in the next chapter becuase I'm writting this on my kindle which is kinda impossible on it's own. Thnx:D**


	10. It's Over

**A/N Hey guys so I had almost the entire chapter written on my kindle, but it got taken away so I had to rewrite the entire thing, but I'm actually glad I did, this chapter is so much better! Yay! Well enjoy the chapter:D**

Katniss's POV

I can't look at the poor human for more than ten seconds at a time. His face is covered by a black hood, but I don't move it because I don't think I could stand seeing the face, of my first victim outside the games. Though I don't know what truly happened while I was out, I do know that I, well technically Snow, killed an innocent man. A few tears drip down my pale face, but Snow's haunting voice fills the empty void in my mind before I get to say that I'm sorry.

"Save it Katniss you killed that poor man, you're a monster." The knife floats out of the dead body laying in front of me, the blood drips off slowly, and stands right in front of me. "Help and save us all, kill yourself and rid the world of the evil known as Katniss Everdeen."

"If you think that I'm that delusional, than your even more of a moron that I thought. When I make a promise I intend to keep it, and by doing so I won't give in to your desperate attempts to make an innocent 16-year-old girl die. I don't why your doing this, but from what I can piece together, your basically just a power-hungry asshole, that doesn't like losing. You know what, suck it up Snow because you fucking lost." Snow's anger filled face fills my sight.

"You are a pathetic little bitch, trying to save your sorry ass by making me feel bad about myself, but I know that I'm a terrible person. I have lived with myself long enough to know how much of a bastard I am, but I started out just like you, the exact same thing that is happening to you, having to live with people tapping into your mind, happened to the girl I loved. I turned heartless, Haymitch turned drunk, and Peeta well he won't get to feel anything, but it doesn't mean I can't have my revenge on your sorry ass as well." He screams, infuriated from the anger.

"So that makes it okay? You got hurt so you have to hurt anyone else in love, you know what, your even more pathetic than I thought." As his pasty pale face reddens, I think further into his words before,

"Wait why won't Peeta have to feel anything?" I ask even though the answer is quite clear. Snow's frustrated grimace, slowly turns into a slight smile. Not only have I just given him the upper hand in this battle, but I let my guard down, and now I'm going to pay. His laugh gives me chills, and though I try to keep my mind as invulnerable as possible, it isn't working. I'm terrified I have already lost so much, and I might have lost the most important person in my life.

"Well you can't blaim me for this one, it wasn't supposed to be Peeta, but I guess your new-found insanity wins over love. Go figure huh." No, I shake my head vigorously, trying to convince myself that this isn't happening,

"And why should I trust you, you're a compulsive liar, I could never kill Peeta, whether I am going insane or not. I love him with all my heart, maybe the girl you claim to have loved didn't feel the same way, because I guarantee if she did she would be here with you, and my life wouldn't be at stake. Instead of punishing me, you should try analyzing your own relationship." He turns a deep shade of crimson out of his overwelming display of fury, and I am temporarily blinded by a bright light.

When I regain my eye sight, it takes me no less than a few seconds to notice that this happened only a few minutes ago, when I was still experiencing the pain of Snow's vision.

My frail body seems lifeless, until it starts shaking. Words flow out of my mouth, and though I can't understand them, I can tell they are trying to get Snow to leave me alone; I am terrified of the sights I am experiencing. After a while of painfully staring at myself experience that much pain, I turn to look away only to see Peeta sitting in the corner his head in between his knees.

Tears are streaming out of his gleaming blue eyes. I know that it's because he can't do anything to help me, but it hurts to see him this devastated, especially because Snow has made it his personal goal to kill me.

My eyes flicker open suddenly, and Peeta jumps up, and runs over to hold me, at first I smile at his kindness, but then I see the blade in my hand. He steps closer to me, and I seize the moment, stabbing the knife right through his heart.

For once, Snow doesn't bring me back to reality, I bring myself,or what's left of me. In the room, there's a crying girl who is completely crushed, and a dead man. My heart is literally broken. I bend down next to the body laying beside me. I pick up the hood only to see Peeta's blonde hair, his bright eyes, and his perfectly pink lips. It doesn't take long to make up my mind, I don't think I can go on with my life feeling this way. I killed Peeta, and now I'm going to kill me.

As I grasp the knife, I hear Haymitch's voice, "Don't give in stay strong Katniss." I feel guilty, but respond silently,

"I'm sorry Haymitch but this time I just can't do it."

"Peeta would wan't you to stay," he says trying to pursuade me otherwise.

"Well I killed Peeta, and I don't want to live on the screwed up planet without him by my side. I'm sorry, but I have already made up my mind." I can feel his disappointed presence filling the room, but I don't care. Suddenly, I see door slam shut and lock, leaving me alone with no way out.

"Are you happy now," I ask Snow making sure he at least feels the slightest bit guilty. I shed one last tear, before in one quick motion, the golden blade pierces straight through my now empty heart. I gasp from the amount of pain it causes, but convince myself to stay strong I won't look weak while I'm dying,

"Goodbye." I whisper my last word, and I close my eyes for the last time...

**A/N OMG that was freaking intense... Lol okay so there is still one more chapter left, and I promise you, you won't be expectign the twist :D Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm not doing individual shout outs but thanks guy, I love the support. Well PlEaSe ReViEw and I will post within the next two days! Come on guys you can do it :D Well one more chapter left... Thanks!**


	11. All Just A Warning

**A/N Hey guys the story ends now :( Enjoy my major plot twist, that I know all of you want.**

Katniss's POV

As my eyes close, I feel a spark of energy ignite inside of me. The blade feels as if it is rising out of my body, the pain slowly washes away. The blades venom, evaporates from my skin, and I feel rejuvenated, and ready to win the battle before me. Memories of the past few days flood my vision, dreams and reality become intertwined. I watch as I hurt people I loved, and people I didn't even know. The rebellion still in progress but backtracking until the very beginning. I see myself in the arena next to Peeta right before I thought of the berry plot, and then I'm there.

"Peeta what happened what are we doing here," I ask confused. He only looks at me as though I'm delusional,

"What do you mean, we're in the Hunger Games," He tells me, examining me closely, making sure that it is me.

"But we won, and then they messed with my head, and we both died, and..." I stop after I notice that I am rambling on. Then it hits me, this entire thing has been one giant vision, a warning telling me what will happen if we both eat the berries. I can't put Peeta through that much pain, or myself for that matter. Snow told me what will happen by making me experience it. I won't let anyone else die for me.

I look into Peeta's eyes and my heart shatters. I'm going to have to leave him and Prim, and everyone else that I love, but I can't, I won't let them get hurt. I listen to the anoncment saying that only one can win, and watch as Peeta's face drops.

"I love you Peeta," I whisper, popping the poisonus berries into my mouth. His eyes water, and he screams yelling for me to spit them out,

"Katniss please don't do it I love you too please..." I start sobbing, but if I don't do it now, then I won't do it at all.

"I'm sorry Peeta, stay strong for me." I bite down, and for the last time I find myself dead.

**A/N Sorry for the long update, and I know it kind of is ripping off of my story Berries, but deal with it. Okay so the story is over :( I'm really sad because this was one of my favorite stories. I wanna thank all of you for reading this story and always reviewing. I love you guys so much :D. Please Review and continue reading my stories. Thanks You So Much!**


End file.
